


"Egyptian Blue, The Color Of Your Suit."

by IronDadStan



Series: Remind You [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gentleman Steve Rogers, Getting Together, Hammer and Stone are dumb, Kinks, Lipstick, M/M, Mentions of past abuse, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Old-Fashioned Steve Rogers, Past Abuse, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve Rogers, Protective Nick Fury, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, feral steve, why isn't feral Steve a popular tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronDadStan/pseuds/IronDadStan
Summary: "Meeting Toni Stark wasn’t exactly love at first sight. She had been blunt, obnoxious, arrogant and just so fucking gorgeous it pissed Steve off. When he had first seen her file, he saw the name ‘Toni Stark - Iron Man.’ So of course, he assumed it was a man. But as soon as he flipped that manilla folder open, he lost his ability to speak. The short haired, brunette’s picture took his breath away. She had been the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on and that paper clipped photo on her file was something he carried around in his wallet to this day. The woman he saw and read about in the file could have never prepared him for the power house that was Toni Stark. She was as beautiful and elegant as the women Steve remembers pining over in his youth. But, Toni was blunt and powerful, she was this force of nature unlike anyone he had ever met. "____________Oh yeah, Tony Stark was born a woman in this universe.This doesn't really fall under many things canon after the Battle of New York, It's my own made up world, where nobody gets hurt and everyone is happy. *yay*.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Remind You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 174





	"Egyptian Blue, The Color Of Your Suit."

  
  


Meeting Toni Stark wasn’t exactly love at first sight. She had been blunt, obnoxious, arrogant and just so fucking gorgeous it pissed Steve off. When he had first seen her file, he saw the name ‘Toni Stark - Iron Man.’ So of course, he assumed it was a man. But as soon as he flipped that manilla folder open, he lost his ability to speak. The short haired, brunette’s picture took his breath away. She had been the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on and that paper clipped photo on her file was something he carried around in his wallet to this day. The woman he saw and read about in the file could have never prepared him for the power house that was Toni Stark. She was as beautiful and elegant as the women Steve remembers pining over in his youth. But, Toni was blunt and powerful, she was this force of nature unlike anyone he had ever met. 

Steve’s ma, Sarah had told him his whole life that the girl of his dreams would be the last person he ever expected. She would go against the grain, much like Steve himself did. Steve just didn’t know he’d find her seventy years into the future and that she herself would be a superhero.

It was after the battle of New York is when Steve saw the real Toni Stark, before she had so many shields up, Steve couldn’t even begin to see the actual woman beneath the suit. But when she was laid on the pavement after just saving the whole city herself, helmet to the Iron Man suit torn off, Steve, Thor and Hulk by her side. She laughed and said:

“What the hell? What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me, because that would fuck up my lipstick.”

“Not to fear, my lady Stark. Your beautiful lips are still as red as the blood of our enemies,” Thor said with a bright smile. 

Toni looked back at Steve with an eyebrow raised in confusion, saying: “Thanks, Point Break.. I guess?”

Steve shrugged his shoulders with a smile. But, Thor was right; her blood red lips were untouched, and perfectly plump under her mask. Despite the gash above her forehead that has blood dripping down the side of her face. Her lips were perfect. 

“Did we win?” Toni asked, bringing Steve’s attention away from her lips. 

He glanced into the sky looking around, smiling at the peace in the air. They had done it, Toni had done it. They won. Steve glanced back down at Toni and smiled at the self sacrificing genius, saying: 

“ _We won_.”

Steve would swear it was that moment. The moment he smiled at Toni. The way her brown eyes brightened with victory looked back into his blue ones. He had fallen in love with her. 

And it was also the moment Toni’s red lips became the death of Steve Rogers. 

***

Over the next two years, the Avengers moved into Stark Tower, one by one. The last trailing in was new found Avenger: Sam Wilson. The tower was crazy with the different personalities and all the superpowers; it was incredible it was still standing, and that the Avengers grew into the family they did. Toni helped Steve find Bucky, and welcomed him into her home. She threw her money and resources into the man, getting the words of HYDRA out of his head. Toni worked for months and months with Bucky using B.A.R.F, they both worked through his past, getting some of his old memories back, and slowly losing some of the ones he got from HYDRA. Somewhere along the way, those two brunettes formed a very strange but wonderful friendship.

Toni never failed to amaze him; just when Steve thought he couldn’t love her more, she did things like pay off over a thousand cancer patients bills - anonymously. Surprising Bucky with a brand new arm, or even making the team a delicious, authentic Italian dinner. Steve seemed to fall a little more in love with their resident genius everyday. 

If you had to ask Steve what it was like living in the tower with some of the most dangerous people on the planet, he would shrug his shoulders and say: Bruce is the cuddliest person he’s ever met, Natasha is a sucker for romantic comedies, and Clint can’t watch horror films. Thor steals all the poptarts, Sam always falls asleep in random places, and Bucky pulls pranks and scares people on the daily. Toni well, Toni lives off of caffeine - her preferred methods of consumption are of course coffee and Dr. Pepper. 

And with a sixteen ounce, ice cold bottle of Dr. Pepper in his hands, he stood in the elevator on the way down to Toni’s lab, that was where Steve found himself, at 5:45 in the morning. JARVIS had alerted Steve that his creator had been approaching over fifty hours without sleep, and it was time for him to intervene. Steve and JARVIS set up a protocol about six months after he moved into the tower and saw the crazy hours Toni pulled without sleep or rest of any kind. JARVIS had been very happy to see someone else care for the small brunette as much as he did. 

But thankfully, only JARVIS knew that. Steve had done a good job keeping his crush - pfft he was lying to himself now. _His love_ for Toni was a secret, only him and the AI knew. So, he hoped. 

The elevator doors opened to a disheveled Toni Stark, blinking her eyes and running her hands through her pixie cut, for what looked like the millionth time. Her short brown hair, sticking up every which-a-way, Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. 

JARVIS slid the lab door open and Steve heard the guitar solo of some AC/DC song. 

“J?” Steve said looking up at the ceiling, the bass of the soundtrack pounding in his ears. 

When the song abruptly ended, Toni jerked her head up from the Iron Man piece she had been working on and shouted to the AI:

“Hey! J, what’s the big idea? I was on a roll.”

_“I apologize, boss, but it appears you have a visitor.”_

Toni jerked her body around to face Steve, the shocked look on her face changing to a soft smile. 

“Why hello, my Captain, what can I do for you at this fine hour?”

“It’s five in the morning, doll, I don’t know many people who would call this a ‘fine hour.’” 

Toni’s eyes focused on the Dr. Pepper in his hands and she smiled. God, her smile. If you ever wanted to render Steve Rogers speechless, just show him Toni smiling. 

“Is that delicious syrupy beverage for little ol’ me?” Toni said, batting those long, dark eyelashes. 

Steve smiled and took in the sight before him. Toni was in one of Bucky’s black oversized shirts, and what looked to be a pair of his grey sweatpants as well, with the way they hung off her body, and pooled around her ankles. Was he jealous she wasn’t in his clothes? No, of course not. 

Yeah, Steve was getting really good at lying to himself. 

Bucky and Toni had become the best of friends. Over the past year, after Bucky had made a full recovery, and of course their bond began as Toni helped him through his treatments, it really took off once Bucky was free of HYDRA. The two brunettes shared their love of sugary sodas, cheesy, god-awful movies, and of course, picking on Steve. 

So, was Steve jealous of Bucky? Maybe. Sometimes, it depended on the day.

Steve also noticed aside from Bucky’s clothes on his girl, Toni wasn’t wearing her signature red lipstick. It was a rare moment to see her with natural colored lips, which Steve had only started experiencing in the past five months. Toni always had her guard up and those red lips were a part of it. She told Steve that one late night in the lab, how she had picked the habit up from her mother. Maria taught Toni what she did to feel more confident and in control of herself, when Howard paraded her around in public. But, it had been her beloved butler/father Jarvis, who took her to pick out her signature hot rod red lipstick when she was just fourteen years old. 

Steve’s heart broke when she shared that piece of her history, knowing how Howard paraded his only daughter around, like he did his wife. Like Toni was nothing but good looks, and not his genius daughter who has and was going to change the world in so many ways. 

So, Steve couldn’t help but feel giddy when he noticed the brunette had started wearing her red lips less around him and Bucky. 

  
“Yo, popsicle? You with me?” Toni asked with a smile on her face.

“Oh, yes! This is for you.” She smiled at the bigger man and made grabby hands for the bottle of pure caffeine and sugar. “If..”

Toni threw her head back with a groan of annoyance leaving her naked lips:

“No ‘if’s’, just gimme!” 

And with that she ran up to the super soldier trying to steal the beverage right out of his hands. But, of course with his reflexes, Steve quickly pulled the bottle up and out of reach of the tiny genius. 

“No fair! Steveeeeee.”

He couldn't help but laugh as she jumped, trying to knock the bottle from his hands. Her tiny hands swatted at his wrist as she couldn’t reach his extended hand up in the air, even as she bounced up and down on her tiptoes. 

“I’ll make you a deal.”

Toni stilled and raised an eyebrow at the much taller super soldier. She crossed her arms over her chest, and huffed, saying:

“I’m listening..” 

“I will give you this delicious bottle of Dr. Pepper... If you let me take you to bed?”

Steve felt a blush rush to his cheeks, as he replayed the word that just left his lips over again in his head. Immediately regretting the phrase that left his lips.

“ _Well, I’ll be - Steven Grant Rogers, you want lil ole me in your bed?_ ” Toni said, in her go-to fake southern belle accent. She placed her hands on her hips with a sly smile. 

“I.. Stop it. I meant to sleep. Just sleep.”

“Sure you do, Stevie. I’ll just have you know it takes more than a bottle of soda to get me into bed.” And with that, she caught the flustered Steve Rogers off guard and stole the soda right from his hands. 

Toni twisted the bottle cap, a small giggle leaving her lips at the hiss of the cap and took a big swallow. Steve tried not to let his gaze linger on her lips as she drank from the bottle, but of course, he failed. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath, and brought his focus back to the mission on hand. Toni needed sleep. 

“You need to sleep, Toni.” 

She rolled her eyes and flashed him her signature ‘Steve’ smile as Clint calls it. Because as the team tells him: ‘Steve, you do anything she asks when she flashes that smile.’ It also worked on Sam, Bucky, and Natasha. So, he wasn’t sure why it was called the ‘Steve’ smile. Butm he’d take it, if it meant he was putting that smile on her lips, it was wonderful.

“No, don’t give me that look, I mean it; you’ve been awake for almost fifty hours. That isn’t healthy for anyone, Tones.”

A sigh of disappointment left her lips, and she raised her arms above her head, giving into the older man's demand.

“Fine, carry me to bed then, oh wise Captain.” Steve rolled his eyes and picked the tiny genius up, throwing her over his shoulder in the fireman's carry. Toni let out a high pitched squeal as her face collided with the larger man’s back, he always carried her like this, and she’s still surprised every single time. 

“Why can’t you carry me like a normal person!?” She squealed as they got into the elevator. 

“You’re Toni Stark. There’s nothing normal about you, doll.” Toni huffed and pushed her face into his lower back.

“I hate you,” came her soft muffled voice. 

“Aww, you’re so sweet.”

A quick, quiet elevator ride and the doors opened onto Toni’s penthouse floor. Which had somehow turned into the common area within the first year of the team living together. Steve saw Bucky, Sam and Clint lounged out on the couch, covered in sweat. He assumed they had just gotten back from a run, but he wasn’t quite sure they were sitting on the furniture covered in sweat. Nat and Bruce were on the concrete floor stretched out on Yoga mats. Why they weren’t in the training room, Steve didn’t know. His team didn’t always make the most sense, and sometimes they did really weird stuff. But, he guessed this was a pretty weird group of people, leading a really strange life.

As he carried Toni down the hallway, into the sight of the team, Steve realized his left hand had been resting firmly on Toni’s plump backside. Why didn’t she tell him to move his hands?! He wasn’t quite sure how his hand found its way to her plump backside or even when it landed there. Just as he went to move it and apologize profusely, Clint startled them both: 

“SHE LIVES!” He yelled, making everyone in the room chuckle. 

“That’s a fine ass you got there Stevie, where’d you pick that up?” Bucky asked standing off the couch, meeting the soldier halfway across the room. 

“Shut it, Barnes, you wish your ass was as nice as mine.” Toni said, voice muffled from Steve’s back muscles. 

“Nah, I’m good with just staring at yours. I have to say it looks even better in my sweatpants.”

Steve felt a growl of jealousy start to grow in his chest at Bucky not only talking about Toni’s ass, but mentioning it in his pants. Yeah that didn’t do good things for Steve’s jealous streak. And Steve knew Toni wasn’t his, but they were best friends and best friends got protective over the other? Didn’t they? Steve’s grip unconsciously tightening on Toni’s backside as he noticed Bucky’s eyes flicker over Toni’s ass once more.

“You should see it without the pants.” Toni told him, feeling the brunette’s smirk against his lower back muscles. 

Bucky’s eyes went from noticing the placement of Steve’s hand, to meeting Steve’s eyes. He smirked and said:

“I’d love -” 

“That’s enough, Bucky! Miss Stark here has an appointment with her pillow.” Steve cut him off, pushing past his best friend, throwing a sharp glare at the shorter man. 

“My ass looks even better on my mattress!” Toni yelled, as Steve hurried down the hallway, and into the brunettes room. 

He heard the living room’s laughter as he closed her bedroom door, and sat the sleepy Toni Stark on to her feet. 

“Go shower, then sleep. You need it.” Steve said, placing a kiss on the top of her oily, messy hair. “I’ll have JARVIS wake you up for lunch.” 

Toni nodded her head and slowly slumped to the bathroom door. The exhaustion now physically wearing on his genius.

“Toni?” Steve asked softly.

Toni turned around with a sleepy smile, saying: “Yeah, Stevie?”

“I’m real sorry about my hand..” He scratched the back of his head, saying: “I didn’t mean to touch you on your... Backside. That was real inappropriate of me, I'm so sorry.” 

Toni smiled and made her way back to Steve’s side, she stood up on her tiptoes and said, “Didn’t bother me at all, Steven,” before placing a kiss on his cheek. “But, thank you for apologizing. You’re a real gentleman, Rogers.” 

Hips swaying confidently as she made her way back to the bathroom. Steve felt a blush rush to his cheeks, and he heard Toni holler:

“Your Brooklyn accent makes an appearance when you're embarrassed and it’s really cute.”

***

Lunch time rolled around and the Avengers - minus the sleepy genius, gathered around the table.

“Steve, who’s your date for the Maria Stark Foundation Gala?” Sam asked, shoving a fork full of spaghetti in his mouth. Steve took a swallow from his glass of Dr. Pepper and shrugged. 

“Not sure, haven’t asked anyone.” Steve missed the mischievous glint in Bucky and Natasha’s eyes, as the two former assassins smiled at the other.

“I’m taking Toni,” Bucky told the room, standing up from the table with a shit eating grin on his lips. Steve head whipped around to watch his so called best friend chuckle. 

“Wh-What? You’re going with Toni!?”

“Yeah, we were in the lab last week working on the ‘49 Ford, and I mentioned I was going stag. I asked her if she wanted to be my date.” He said with a sharp glance at Steve. “Surprisingly, no one had asked her yet.” 

“I-” Steve muttered, chewing his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Don’t worry, Steven. Barnes is a stand up man and will treat Stark to a more than wonderful time at the gala. They will make a beautiful couple.” Thor told him, patting him on his shoulder as Steve stared down at his plate, his mind now filled with images of Bucky and Toni at the gala together. No one said a word when the glass in Steve’s left hand shattered. Glass, ice, and soda flying everywhere. 

Steve pushed away from the table, ignoring the mess of glass and ice that rested beneath him. He stood to his feet, glass crunching beneath his feet as he stated:

“I’m going to the gym.”

On his way down the elevator, even with how frustrated he was with himself and Bucky. He reminded JARVIS to wake Toni up and make sure she had a bite for lunch. 

***

“This plan is working splendidly, Sergeant!” Thor said smiling as Steve stormed out of the kitchen. Natasha chuckled as her and Clint started cleaning up the jealous super soldiers mess.

“Steve has always been a jealous and possessive fuck, so all it should take is a dance or two, a couple of innocent touches and he’ll _finally_ make a move.” Bucky said, throwing a roll of paper towels at Clint. “You would have thought he’d made one a couple months ago, but he’s a stubborn fuck."

“You’re sure about this?” Sam asked.

“100%. It’s foolproof. Nat will go with Steve to the gala, making sure he wears his military dress blues that coincidentally match Toni’s look. I’ll be at Toni’s side the whole night, making sure to be all over her whenever Steve looks in our direction. Trust me, we have this planned out perfectly.”

“Wanna hear my favorite part?” Clint chuckled.

“How do you know? But, we don’t?” Bruce asked, pointing between him and Sam. 

“Need to know basis, Clint was being a nosy fuck in the vents.” Natasha told them, rolling her eyes fondly at the blond man. 

“Please, do tell your favorite part of the plan to get our Captain the woman of his dreams.” Thor asked sitting back down at the table.

Clint looked at Nat with a 100 watt smile, saying: “Everyone here knows what happens when Steve see’s Toni in lipstick?”

“You mean how he stares at her lips like they’re made of diamonds?”

“How her lips are the only thing he pays attention to 90% of the time?” Sam stated, shaking his head with a fond smile gracing his lips. 

“Exactly!” Clint said, as giddy as a school girl. “Tell him, Nat!”.

“Well, Bucky and I got in contact with the company that makes Toni’s favorite lipstick and got them to make one the exact same shade of blue as Steve’s, Captain America uniform.”

“So, not only, are we playing on Steve’s love for Toni’s lips, we are playing with his possessive kink too!” Bucky shared proudly.

“If this doesn’t get his head out of his ass, nothing will.” 

****

It was an hour before they were supposed to arrive at the gala. Steve and Nat just arrived on the common floor, to be meeting up with the rest of the team - minus Toni. 

“What a group of handsome men.” Natasha announced, unhooking her arm from Steve’s. Giving Clint a peck on the cheek as she straightened his black tie, that went perfectly with his deep purple suit. 

“You look lovely yourself, Nat.” Bruce replied, a soft smile on his lips. 

“Why, Captain, what a nice uniform,” Thor told him, taking in the sight of Steve in his dress blues.

“Thank you, Thor, your suit looks very nice as well,” Steve said and turned his gaze down the hallway to Toni’s room. 

“Toni will be out in five minutes; she’s deciding on shoes.” Bucky informed Steve with a smirk. 

Steve clenched his jaw and stiffly nodded his head. Steve had no reason to be jealous of Bucky; Toni and Bucky were just friends. Just friends. Going to the event, just like Steve and Natasha were, just to keep the other company, and to not have to walk down that damn red carpet alone.

“You clean up well, Cap,” Sam shouted from the kitchen. 

“Thank you, Sam. That maroon suit works well for you.”

 _“Pardon me, Sergeant Barnes, but you requested I get your attention when Miss Stark leaves her room. She is on her way,”_ JARVIS spoke, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. 

“Thanks, J.”

When Toni appeared in the living room, Steve swore he’d never seen a more beautiful person in his life. Her black gown was long sleeved, with a deep v cut, showing the perfect amount of cleavage and the top of her glowing arc reactor. The dress cinched her waist comfortably, and at her hips it flared out just a bit. Steve then noticed her left leg was completely visible, and what appeared to be a body suit, that hooked between her legs, he could also see. 

But nothing. Nothing could have prepared Steve for what he saw next. As his eyes ran over her body, as if they were trying to memorize every inch of her, Steve caught the sight of Toni’s lips. Where he expected her signature hot rod red to rest, was actually a deep blue. And that, that took Steve’s breath away. He didn’t even notice that he was unsteady on his feet, until he felt a hand on his back and realized Sam had steadied him. Steve softly nodded his head as a thanks but never took his eyes off the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

He heard muffles of Thor, Bruce, Sam and Clint complimenting Toni, but he wasn’t focused on them. Steve was focused on the beautiful blue lips of the women he loved most in this world. 

A sharp elbow to the ribcage brought him back to reality. Steve threw a glare at Sam and then heard Toni:

“Steve? You look very handsome in your dress blues.” Toni said, with a soft smile. God, those lips would be the death of Steve Rogers. Steve quickly crossed the distance between them and smiled.

“You… Toni.. I -” He stuttered. 

A blush ran across her cheeks and Steve noticed what normally was her naturally tan, Italian skin looked very pale, with the deep blue that was coated on her lips. Feeling a shiver run down his spine as he took in the intimate details of Toni’s face. 

Steve felt as Toni’s hands gently settled on his chest, slowly straightened his tie. Then laid against the many, metals pinned to his dark blue uniform. 

“You look so handsome..” She whispered from her blue lips, at a volume only Steve could hear. 

Steve took a deep, shaky breath. He smiled at his genius and said: “I’ve never seen a woman look as beautiful, as you do tonight..” The blush grew deeper on her pale skin as her gaze dropped back down to the metals on his chest.

“Thank you, Steve.”

“You’re beautiful, babydoll,” and with that he placed a kiss on her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a minute.

And for a moment they sat there, almost embraced in the other's arms, and Steve never wanted this moment to end. He wanted to wrap his arms around her hips, and claim her lips with his own. He wanted moments like this, for the rest of his life.

But, of course, moments like those never last as long as you want them too.

Bucky clapped his hands together, grabbing the attention of everyone who was watching the moment between the two superheroes unfold. 

“Gimmie my date, Stevie, I’ve got to show this dame an amazing time tonight," Bucky grinned, pulling Toni’s waist away from Steve’s and spinning her around into his own arms. A giggle fell from Toni’s lips as she laid her head on the lapels of Bucky’s own dress blues. 

“Okay, handsome, flatter me like you did those girls in the 40’s.”

“Oh, you ain’t ready for me, doll.” Bucky whispered, leading her down the hallway to the elevator. 

Steve watched their retreating forms and turned to Nat, holding his arm out for him to grab.

“How many years do you think they’d give Captain America for murdering his best friend?”

“Maybe ten, if you had a good cause,” Natasha told him, a small laugh falling from her lips as she rested her hand on his outstretched arm. 

“Hmm, help me hide the body?”

“Of course.”

***

They had arrived at the Gala about ten minutes ago, Steve was with Natasha by the entrance waiting for the rest of the team to walk in… Well, maybe just waiting for Toni and Bucky to walk in. They had been the last two out of the limo and of course everyone wanted to see and take a picture of Toni Stark. Steve stood beside Natasha watching the entry doors to the ballroom, as they waited for the final pair. Thanks to the serum he heard Toni’s soft laughs just as they rounded the corner into the ballroom. Steve felt his knuckles go white when he saw Toni on Bucky’s arm, with a perfect laugh falling off her lips. 

“Breathe,” Natasha whispered, squeezing his forearm gently.

“We made it past the vultures unscathed!” Bucky announced.

“Congratulations,” Steve grumbled, feeling a sharp pinch of Natasha’s fingernails on his hip.

Toni raised her eyebrow at Steve’s tones, but before she could say anything an older gentleman, maybe sixty years old, with short grey hair and large square framed glasses, approached her. 

“Why, Miss Stark! You get more beautiful every time I see you.” He beamed, taking Toni’s hand into his, placing an unwanted kiss on the back of her hand. 

“It’s always wonderful to see you, Mr. Daniels.” She muttered. “How is your company doing?” A fake smile rolling onto Toni’s lips.

“Who needs shop talk tonight, Miss Stark, that is a lovely shade of blue on your lips.”

Steve, Bucky and Nat all rolled their eyes at the older man’s weak attempt at flirting. Not only was it unwelcomed, but completely inappropriate and uncalled for. The audacity of some of these older men just made Steve wanna knock them all upside the head. 

“Yes, I’m fond of it myself. How are your grandchildren? The twins - Miles and Georgia?”

“They’re both at boarding school in London.. Your gown is so breathtaking, your date is one lucky man tonight. If I’m fortunate enough, I’d love to steal you for a dance tonight.”

Just when Steve expected some smart ass comment to fall off Bucky’s lips to defend Toni’s honor. Toni tightened her grip on Bucky’s forearm, flashed her charming ‘business’ smile, saying:

“I’m sorry, it appears my night is booked up between these two super soldiers," she apologized, pointing between Steve and Bucky. “But, please Mr. Daniels say hello to your wife for me…” 

With that, she brushed off the older man and turned her attention up to Bucky. “Take me to the nearest bar, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Anything for you, doll,” Bucky placed his hand on her lower back and guided her across the room, to the bar. 

The older man. Mr. Daniels stood there with his mouth open, gaping like a fish out of water. 

“I would have kicked him in the balls, but that’s just me.” Nat announced, a laugh a little too loud leaving Steve’s lips. 

They went about their night, talking to business associates, fans of the Avengers and politicians. Filling in politicians on the charity work the Avengers had been doing, while talking up the business associates, making sure they could still count on their donations to the Avengers Recovery Funds. 

About an hour into the event, dinner had been served and cleaned up from the table, the band had begun playing, inviting people out onto the dance floor.

Steve himself had never been a big dancer, given his history with it. But, he loved to watch the act itself, he found it beautiful. The skill of dancing was something that always intrigued the blond. How two people could move that fluidly together, as if their bodies were communicating to the other through their actions. It was beautiful; just another form of art that had entranced Steve Rogers. After coming out of the ice Steve never imagined finding someone he would dance with, but of course then he met Toni. They’d been to many gala’s over their two years of living together and Steve had never gotten up the nerve to ask her to dance. But, maybe tonight was the night. 

That was until he noticed he’d been lost in his own thoughts, as the crowd had all been watching a couple on the dance floor. Steve turned his gaze to the center of the room, to see Bucky and Toni moving flawlessly together around the dance floor. Toni’s foot, brushing up and down Bucky’s leg as he twirled and stepped around her, with smooth, fluid motions. 

“Argentine Tango,” he heard Natasha whisper to Bruce. Bruce nodded his head, his mind entranced in the act unfolding in front of his eyes. The two dancers in the middle of the room had captured the whole room's attention.

Steve watched as their legs intertwined and stepped around each other. The way Bucky’s hand rested on Toni’s lower back as he pushed his chest to hers, dipping her softly down to the floor. 

He felt jealousy and sadness bubbling in his chest, watching the scene unfold in front of him. Watching this only confirmed what Steve already knew, he would never be able to spin Toni around the floor like that. Steve was a god-awful dancer, and Toni deserved someone who could sweep her off her feet, quite literally like Bucky was doing right in this moment. 

Steve watched Toni’s back push against Bucky’s chest and their right hands lock together in the air. He watched as Bucky lifted Toni, as she kicked her legs into the air. Catching her gracefully as she landed and they spun apart, continuing their Tango. 

He knew the Tango was very popular in the 40’s, but Steve wasn’t quite sure when Bucky had learned the dance this well. Bucky was good, no doubt a wonderful dancer, in his own right. But Toni had stolen the attention of everyone in the room, men and women alike. 

Steve watched as they spun around the floor, some moments of the dance they were like jilted lovers, their bodies fighting back and forth. Then they shared moments where they would lean in close, every part of their bodies touching. Moments where stared into each other's eyes like they were the only people in the room. 

As the song came to an end, the room erupted in applause. Toni and Bucky embracing the other into a hug, and locking their hands together as they bowed for their audience. The smile Steve witnessed on Toni’s lips was just another to add to his memory of the most beautiful things he’d ever see. People rushed the dance floor to compliment the two, Steve rested his back against the nearest wall, trying to disappear in this giant room, quietly watching as the crowd around Toni and Bucky died down. Only for Bucky to steal her back onto the dance floor, whisking her around the room. 

About fifteen minutes had passed and Steve had watched as the dancing continued. Watching Bucky hog most of the dances, but Bruce, Thor, Sam, Clint and even Natasha steal a dance with their resident genius. Steve continued to lean against the wall, pinning and watching his blue lipped beauty have the time of her life. Losing himself is a glass of whiskey, he didn't even notice his genius’s absence from the dance floor until he heard her sweet voice.

“ _Well, I’ve been looking everywhere for you_ ,” Steve heard that fake southern accent that only came from one person. 

“Hello, doll, having a good time tonight?” Steve asked, his lips curling up into his first genuine smile of the night. 

“I am.. Why aren’t you? Nobody here you wanna spin around the floor, Cap?” Toni asked, taking the glass of whiskey from his hands, placing it to her lips, and taking a swallow.

“You know I’m not a dancer, Tones.” Steve whispered, watching the way her blue lips left a small print on his whiskey glass. 

“Yeah, you say that every year. What’s it gonna take to get you out here, big guy?” 

“I don’t dance.” 

“Oh come on, Stevie, come and dance with us. Look, me, Bucky, Sam, Nat and Clint are about to break out the Cha Cha Slide on these old bastards. It’ll be fun. Come on!” Toni beamed, as she set his drink on the table, holding the bigger man's hands tighter in her own. 

Steve knew he shouldn’t have snapped, but hearing her mention Bucky again after he had been all over her the whole night. Steve had, had enough and just snapped.. On the wrong person. 

“No, Stark.” He cursed, ripping his hands from her smaller grasp. “I don’t fucking dance, _let it go_.” 

As soon as the words left Steve’s mouth, he regretted them. He watched the way Toni recoiled as if she’d been smacked, and the watery look that appeared in her eyes. Toni and Steve never really fought anymore. They would get into small arguments here and there, maybe some about the risks taken on the battlefield, but those were different. Steve never raised his voice to her because he knows the abuse she endured from Howard and fucking Tiberus Stone-- how elevated, angry voices directed at her, made her shut down. 

So, watching the emotions of hurt and anger that flashed through her big brown eyes made Steve want to take back every word that had just left his mouth. Not to mention he called her Stark, and the last time he’d called her that was when they shared the not so pleasant conversation on the helicarrier. 

“I - I’m sorry. I’ll leave you alone,” Toni whispered. “Sorry to bother you, Rogers,” making sure when his name left her lips it was coated with the classic Stark venom. With that she flashed him a fake, cold smile, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. She turned away from the taller man and made her way across the room to Bucky, Natasha, Bruce and Sam. 

Steve ran his hands down his face and let out a broken groan. _What the fuck was that, Rogers? What the actual fuck was that?_

Steve grabbed the whiskey glass off the table and downed the contents left, hoping it would help him forget the hurt he just caused. A minute or so later, he saw Natasha shoot him her famous, murderous glare from across the room and Steve turned his gaze to the floor. He decided his next step would be to get another drink, he couldn’t get drunk but maybe it would help in some way. 

** 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed or how many glasses of whiskey he downed, but he still felt like burying his head in the dirt. Steve heard two chairs pull out beside his own, but he left his head resting on the black satin table cloth. 

“If you were a normal guy, you’d probably have alcohol poisoning by now,” Steve heard Bruce say. He shrugged his shoulders and uninterested grunt leaving his lips. 

“Steve?” Sam said softly. “Go talk to her.” 

“She hates me now, there’s no point.” 

“Oh, cut that shit out,” Bruce muttered, shocking both Steve and Sam with his choice of word, as he was normally the most level headed, PG one of the group. “Toni could never hate you, Steve Rogers, she loves you.” 

Steve raised his head and looked at Bruce, re-running the words that just lefts Bruce’s lips through his mind one more time, to make sure he heard him right. _Did he just say Toni loved him? No, nope there is no way._

“What?” Steve asked softly, his tongue running across his bottom lip as he asked the scientist to repeat that sentence one more time. 

“She loves you.” Sam cut in. “You two are the most oblivious people I’ve ever met. Damn, Steve, she looks at you like you personally hung the moon and stars. What more do you need?” Sam informed him, placing a hand on Steve's shoulder. 

“So please, for the sanity of everyone in the tower, and everyone at SHIELD. Please, tell her you love her.” Bruce begged, giving Steve a small grin. 

“You’re right. Okay, I’m gonna apolgize, and then I’m gonna tell her I was just so fucking jealous of Bucky, I couldn’t see straight. I’m gonna promise to never raise my voice like that at her ever again.” 

With that Steve stood from the table and smiled at his two friends, saying: “Thank you.”

“GO!” Bruce yelled and pointed across the ballroom to Toni, who was still on Bucky’s arm talking to some investors like she was on autopilot. 

Steve’s heart sunk, knowing that he was the reason she was upset. But he was gonna do everything in his power to fix that. He proceeded to cross the dance floor, to win back the girl of his dreams.

But of course that’s when all hell broke loose. 

Fucking. Villains.

The windows shattered as men flew through them on black cords, and two bombs went off in the far right and left corners of the room. Steve was immediately on alert and looked around the room for Toni. Through the smoke and fire, he saw Bucky had thrown himself over her body in an attempt to shield her from the blast, and was now in the process of pulling her into the hallway. 

“ _TONI!_ ” Steve yelled, seeing a trail of blood follow them down the hallway. 

His comm came online and he heard Fury in his right ear. 

“Seems to be Hammer teaming up with someone unknown, He’s gonna target Stark like always. Stay alive, kick some ass, and keep her safe.” And with that he shut off his comms. 

Fury had always had a soft spot for Toni. He had known her, her whole life and watched her grow up. She was like a daughter he’d never had. 

“Who’s got their weapons?” Steve shouted into his coms, dodging the pathetic attempts of Hammer’s men as they tried to take him down. 

“Always, Cap.” He heard Nat and Clint.

“On my way to the car to get some gear... I'm getting Bruce out of here.”

“Good call, Falcon, stay safe. I don’t have my shield but..” Steve grabbed a stack of serving trays. “Found a good alternative.” And with that, he sent ten serving trays out, knocking out Hammers men left and right. 

“Winter, report! How’s Iron Man?” He yelled, dodging a roundhouse kick. 

“She was hit. A bunch of glass and debris from the bomb. Some nasty gashes on her legs and a couple pieces of debris in her abdomen.”

“Protect her with your life, I’m on my way.”

Steve took off for the hallway Bucky led an injured Toni Stark down. He took out several minions on his way, and tried to ignore the trail of blood that made up his path. Following the blood trail, Steve made his way down the hall and into a coat check closet that held his genius and best friend. Toni was laid back on the coat check table, her back against the wall. 

“Barnes, I’m fine! Just let me -”

“Shut up, Toni, if I let you die, Steve will kill me.” and with that he ripped up more fabric from coats around him, and was tying them around the gushing wounds on her thigh. He seemed to have tied her stomach wound first. 

“Winter, we need you on the floor! Steve can stay with Iron Man!” He heard Sam yell in the comms. 

Both of the superheroes attention now on Steve at the entrance of the coat check door.

“Go, I got her.”

Bucky placed a kiss to Toni’s forehead, saying:

“For once in your life, please listen to Steve.” and with that he left the two, alone in the coat closet. 

Toni took a deep breath and nodded her head, saying: 

“What’s the plan, Captain?” and went to get up from the table.

Steve was quick to gently push the brunette back down onto the table and said:

“As you heard, I’m under strict orders from Fury to keep you safe.”

“Fuck Fury, come on lets go kick Hammer's ass," Toni said, with a fond smile on her lips as she mentioned the older man. 

“Toni.. Listen about earlier,” Steve said, helping the stubborn brunette off the table and onto her feet. 

“It can wait, Steve, we’ve got -”

“No, it can’t.”

He noticed Toni wasn’t putting any weight on her injured leg, so Steve wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her back onto the table.

“Steve just -”

“For once in your life _please!_ _Please,_ listen to me.” 

“Okay..” Toni whispered, her brown eyes softening as she noticed the worried tone of Steve’s voice. “What’s up, Rogers?”

“I should have never spoken to you like that -”

“Steve, it’s fine -”

“ _No!_ It’s not! _It’s not!_ You deserve so much better than that, Toni.” and with that he took her face into his hands. “Toni Stark, you deserve the world. I’m so sorry I acted the way I did, I was overcome with jealousy.. Watching Buck show you around that dance floor. The way he got to be by yourside the whole night, _fuck_. Toni, I just. I wanted that to be me...” 

Steve saw the way Toni’s face softened, and the way her brown eyes smiled into his.

“Jealous of Bucky?” She whispered with a chuckle, leaning her cheek into his left hand. “Bucky’s been dating Clint for months now. You know that.”

Steve had forgotten about that, he had completely forgotten about Bucky and Clint’s relationship. how the fuck did he forget that?

“I.. Everytime someone that isn’t me, touches you, or gets to see that beautiful smile. I get overrun with jealousy..” Steve said taking his thumb and running them over those perfectly plump, blue lips. “You are so important to me Toni Stark. You don’t even know." A soft gasp left her lips, as his blue eyes flickered from her eyes, back down to her lips.

“Toni, I’m in lo-”

“Ah! Here you are!” They heard the door slam open. A tall, slender, blond man in a black suit walked in. Steve turned around and used his body to block the smaller brunette from the mystery man's view. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” Steve commanded, noticing that this strange man was unarmed and didn’t stand a chance against Captain America or Iron Man. 

“Not anything you can give me, Captain. But she can, can’t you, Antonia?”

Steve felt Toni tense against his back.

“Who the fuck are you?” 

“Well, I’m offended. I would have thought _Toni_ here would have told you about me.” Steve cringed at the way her name fell off his lips, almost as if it was a dirty word. “Why Captain, the pretty little whore hasn’t mentioned me?”

“Don’t you fucking call her that.” Steve growled, hairs on the back of his neck standing up as this man spoke of Toni in ways no one should.

“What she won’t put out for even Captain America? Hmm, maybe she fucked around too much before we got together. Or maybe I just beat her enough everytime she rejected me, she never wanted to be fucked again.” A sickening smirk crossed his lips and it finally clicked who this sicko was. 

Tiberius Stone. The fucker that had abused Toni. 

“I oughta kill you where you stand,” Steve cursed, standing taller to Tiberus watching as the shorter man cowered a bit at the Captain’s stance.

“Just gimme the girl and I’ll be on my way. And you can go back to enjoying your night, Captain.”

“Not in a million years, you sick fuck.”

“Oh come on… Gimme the girl.. Not like she matters to you anyways,” and with that he assessed Steve’s stance and his smirk grew. “Oh, _oh my_! The golden boy Captain America has fallen in love with the merchant of death. What an amazing twist.” A sickening laugh fell off the blonds lips. “God, I bet you fuck her real good don’t you - ”

Steve grabbed the nearest thing to him and chucked a Ty, anything to get him to stop talking. The skinner man dodged the coat rack, that same sickening laugh falling from his lips.

“I said _don’t_ , speak about her that way.”

“Come get me, Captain. Defend her honor. If she has any left, that is.”

Steve heard the familiar sound of the repulsors behind him and he couldn’t help the smile that rose to his lips. Steve watched as Stone looked around the room, his eyes searching for the source of the new sound in the air.

“Nah, my babydoll can take care of herself.” And with that he moved away from the genius and Toni fired her gauntlet at Stone. A blood curdling scream left the blond man's lungs as he dropped to his knees, clutching his hands to his now burnt and bloody chest. Steve grabbed a chair and broke it over the man’s back, making his bloody body fall flush to the floor. 

“Fucking trash.” Steve spit and turned back to Toni who was staring, wide eyed at her abuser on the floor. “Hey, hey, doll.” He whispered, taking her face into his hands, using his thumbs to stroke her cheekbones. “Hey baby doll, you with me?”

“I’m here, I’m okay.” Toni closed her eyes and leaned her face into his hands. Steve wiped a stray tear from her face as he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“You’re safe. You’re safe. I promise.”

“Captain! Status on Ironman!? Cap!” Fury commanded.

“On the way down to their location now.” He heard Nat respond. 

Apparently the whole team had been yelling at them both, but they were too focused on dealing with Stone. The door slammed open and Steve jerked around ready to guard Toni again. 

Nat and Clint appeared with guns raised. They both took in account Tiberius on the floor and stepped over his body. 

Steve’s guard was up. He wasn’t gonna let anyone get close to Toni, _ever again_. Nobody else was gonna hurt Toni, not while Steve was still alive and breathing.

“Steve? Toni? You two alright?” Clint asked, eyeing Steve’s body language. 

“I’m alright. Bleeding has slowed way down,” came Toni’s muffled voice as Steve had her pushed into his back. 

“Steve, we need to get Tones to medical, you wanna carry her out?” Natasha said in her ‘Hulk calming’ voice.

“Get _out,_ ” He commanded them both.

“Steve, you need to breathe. Toni’s safe. We won. Hammer’s been taken down.” Natasha told him, her green eyes wearly watching the bigger man's body language.

“Come on, Tones, let’s get those wounds stitched up,” Clint muttered, walking closer to the superheros. 

“If you get any closer to her, _I won’t hesitate_.” 

Nat grabbed Clint by the back of his ripped, bloody, purple suit, and placed her pointer finger on her comm. “Steve’s gone feral, we can’t get them out of here.” She turned her head to face the feral soldier and injured genius, asking: “Toni? I don’t wanna fight Steve, especially in this mood. But, do you need help?”

“No, no I’m okay. Steve, will keep me safe.” 

“Okay, then we are gonna leave, so you can help bring Steve back down to earth.” 

“Good call,” Toni whispered and wrapped her arms around Steve’s abdomen. Trying to make her hands meet at the center of his chest, like she was hugging him from behind. Steve glanced down at her small hands struggling to meet, and a soft smile graced his lips. 

“Toni!” They heard Bucky yell, running down the hallway. The smile that had just taken refuge on Steve’s lips, fell away as quick as it appeared. A deafening growl escaped his chest, and he grabbed the nearest thing to him - another coat rack. 

As Bucky appeared in the door, Steve sent the coat rack flying in the direction of the three people that still inhabited the same room as him and Toni. 

“What the FU -” Bucky screamed, dodging the coat rack.

“Go! _Get out!”_ Clint yelled and ran down the hall dragging Bucky with him.

“Dumb ass men…” Nat said shaking her head. “Tones, call me if you need me,” and with that Nat left Steve and Toni alone, dragging the body of Ty with her, she closed the door leaving the soldier and genius to themselves.

Toni turned Steve around and ran her hands up his suit jacket. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked and ran his hands down Toni’s face, neck and body, checking her for any additional injuries. 

“Steve,” Toni whispered.

“I have.. I have to make sure you’re safe," he fretted, his voice sounding more like a robot then like Steve Rogers.

“I’m safe, you kept me safe. You’ve always kept me safe, Steve.”

“ _Safe,”_ Steve breathed, pulling the genius’s body flush with his.

“Steve, come on, Steve.” Toni spoke, pulling out of the stronger man's embrace. “Come back to me, baby.” Placing her hands on his face, and bringing their foreheads together, she whispered. “Come back to me, Steven,” against his lips. “Come on, baby.”

Steve heard a loud crash in the hallway and jerked his attention towards the door.

“Sorry!” Clint yelled, and she laid her head on Steve’s chest, a soft laugh escaping her lips at her dumb ass family of superheros.

Steve’s body was extremely tense under her touch. His normally hard body was now more like one giant slab of cement. 

“Okay, Stevie. Okay, you gotta come back to me. I need my Steve back.” Toni took the taller man’s face in her hands again, and met his gaze. “Come on, Stevie," 

She felt Steve’s forehead fall against hers, as his breathing began to slow down. 

It was ten minutes of silence. Just ten minutes of Steve and Toni wrapped in the other's embrace, before Steve resurfaced. 

“Tones?” She heard him whisper.

“Welcome back, big fella,” Toni breathed as she pulled her face out from under his chin.

Steve smiled and brought his hands up to cup her face.

“Are you alright?” He asked, his blue eyes running up and down her form, as if he was double checking her physical injuries.

“Better now.” 

A silent moment passed, as the two sat there smiling into the other's eyes. Toni watched as his blue eyes watered up, and smiled at the words that fell off his lips.

“Toni.. _I love you_.. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too, you big goof,” Toni whispered, letting a giggle fall from her lips. Steve’s thumb ran across her bottom lip, as he drew a sharp breath. 

“ _Your fucking_ _lips..”_ He groaned. “Are gonna be the death of me, Miss Stark.” 

“You like the lipstick?” Toni whispered, her eyes flickering from Steve’s ocean eyes, back to his lips. 

“ _Like_ ? Do I _like_ the lipstick?! Toni, everytime I see you in lipstick. I wanna lay you down, and kiss every part of your body. Saving your lips for last. I want.. I want to smear that lipstick all over you..” As the words left Steve’s lips, he watched Toni’s pupils grow darker and her tongue run across her bottom, blue lip. “Then, I’m gonna sketch you. As you’re sprawled out on my bed, with that lipstick. _All. Over. You._ ” 

“So, you like it.. Huh?” Toni asked, her voice breaking.

“Babydoll, I love it...” 

It was at that moment his pale lips met with Toni’s blue ones for the very first time. The moment Steve had dreamed about for the past two years was finally happening. He was kissing the love of his life. Yeah, anything would have been more romantic than a coat closet, after they’d been attacked by Hammer and Stone. Not to mention the multiple wounds that currently littered Toni’s body. 

But honestly for the two superheroes, it was perfect. 

***

After about fifteen minutes of making out, Steve remembered Toni’s wounds and carried her out to the ambulance. He saw the team as he laid Toni down on a gurney and they all pushed Sam towards them. 

“Everything alright?” He asked, still holding Toni’s smaller hand in his. Not being able to bring himself to let go of his genius just yet.

“Umm…” Sam muttered, turning back to face the team. “Your comms were on..” 

Toni threw her head back laughing as she watched the discomfort in Sam’s face, and she laughed even harder as she watched all the color drain from Steve’s. She gripped the bigger man's hand a little tighter in her own, pulling his body closer to her as she rested on the gurney.

“Rogers, if I ever have to hear anything like that ever again. I’m gonna fucking cut your dick off," he heard Fury in his comm.

Steve dropped in the seat beside the gurney and buried his face into Toni’s stomach. 

“Oh my gosh,” he groaned.

“Um also… your face is covered in blue lipstick,” Bruce informed him with a chuckle leaving his lips.

The whole team turned in alert as they heard yelling from the building.

“FUCKING FINALLY, STEVIE!” Bucky screamed. Toni continued laughing as the medics cleaned and stitched up her leg. 

Bucky ran over to Steve and pulled him up and into a hug.

“Fuck off, Barnes, I’m mad at you,” Steve grunted, smiling at his brother.

“Oh shut up, punk. Took you long enough to get your head out of your ass.” 

Steve chuckled and sat back down beside his genius.

“Yeah.. Yeah, it did.” He whispered, placing a kiss to her hand.

“Can someone get this man a rag to get that lipstick off his face?” Sam hollered. 

“Captain, wear the lipstick of your woman proudly," Thor told him, patting Steve proudly on the shoulder. 

  
  


***

The next morning Steve and Toni woke up wrapped in each other's arms for the first time as a couple, and Steve never wanted to wake up any other way from here on out.

“Good morning, baby doll,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on Toni's forehead. 

“Good morning indeed,” Toni replied, smiling up at her super soldier. 

“God, I can’t wait to wake up to you every morning for the rest of my life,” Steve said, tightening his grip around the smaller woman, making sure not to mess with her stitches. 

“I’m gonna be super warm forever,” Toni muttered, trying to bury her face deeper into the soldier's chest. 

“Forever,” he promised her with a soft chuckle. He sat there for a minute, snuggled in the embrace of his genius when he remembered. “Hey, I gotta question?” 

“I’m a genius, I can most definitely give you the answer,” Toni said, and turned her gaze up to the bigger man.

“Ever since you walked into the common room last night, I’ve been racking my brain for the color of your lips. And.. I can’t figure it out for the life of me.” 

Toni pressed her smile into his chest and lifted her eyes to his. 

“Egyptian blue.. the color of your suit.” 

Steve’s smile grew wider, as he flipped his tiny genius onto her back, his blue eyes darkening.

“Oh, so you’re a possessive man?” Toni asked, smiling as the bigger man covered his body overtop of hers. 

“You can only wear that color for me,” Steve growled, dropping his voice as he placed kisses to her jawline and neck.

“Sir, yes sir.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping for this to be the start of a series! Please leave a comment or a kudos! Thank you!!
> 
> Also the series is called "Remind You" - Andy Grammar. Give it a listen, SteveTony vibes all in it.  
> _______
> 
> Also thank you to my love @parkrstark for listening to me talk about this fic and series for weeks now, also thank you for encouraging me to write this. You're an amazing friend and Beta.


End file.
